SpongeToons
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: Ever wandered what happens when fans get a hold of SpongeBob and do they're own storylines. From Season 2: Episode 8 onwards.
1. Krusty Kriticism

**A/N – **Before we start, there is one thing to say! Happy 1 Year Anniversary to me! Yes, as I post this on August 31st, **2014. **We look back and say well done as we have got here so far. Now go and read this special story and realise that I don't need a crossover but a series of its self.

SpongeToons  
Season 2: Episode 8 -  
Krusty Kriticism

This originally aired July 19, 2014.

_The episode begins at the Krusty Krab; Mr. Krabs is hammering a nail into a metal wall with a slot in the middle; SpongeBob exits the double doors and walks over to Mr. Krabs_

**"What's going on, Mr. Krabs?" **SpongeBob asks Mr. Krabs over the loud banging.

**"SpongeBob, say hello to the latest addition to our restaurant: The Complaints Center." **Mr. Krabs replies as he allows SpongeBob to see the metal wall with slot.

**"Complaints center? Last time you told a customer to go to the complaint's center, they went to the..." **SpongeBob starts to remember.

**"Customers can complain all they please, without nagging me." **Mr. Krabs interrupts him.

_The camera pans out slowly; the camera is revealed to be reflecting of the lense of a telescope, in which Plankton is holding from the Chum Bucket _

**"Complaints center, eh? Complaints?Here we are. The list of Bikini Bottom restaurant ordinances. **_**All restaurants within Bikini Bottom borders must maintain the minimum amount of complaints allowed per week in order to stay open. If minimum quota is surpassed, the Bureau for Bikini Bottom Eateries will be forced to shut down said restaurant.**_** Yes! This is it! This is how I'm going to put Krabs out of business! While he's sitting on the curb cold and feeble, I'll be keeping his secret formula nice and toasty." **Plankton reads from the book.

**"What's your definition of toasty? You haven't paid the heating bill yet." **Plankton's wife, Karen complains.

**"In due time, Karen, I'll have enough dough to afford the heating bill and all of the stuff we want. All I need is some paper and my pen." **Plankton asks Karen.

**"**_**Your**_** pen." **Karen scoffs.

**"Run along, Karen. I've got complaints to write." **

_The scene cuts to Mr. Krabs, writing in his office until a alarm rings as a_ note on the complaints board.

**"From anonymous: The bathrooms in the Krusty Krab are hideous. There is barely any toilet paper and the stalls are dirty at best."? Who wrote this?!" **

**"Quite obvious, sir. It's from anonymous." **Squidward says, coming from the toilets.

**"Get back to work, Mr. Squidward!" **Mr. Krabs shouts as Squidward walks back into Krusty Krab

**"Hmm. It could be anyone. But who?" **

_The scene cuts to montage of the alarm blaring in Mr. Krabs's office, Plankton running from the slot after placing an anonymous complaint, and Mr. Krabs attempting to thwart anyone with a pencil or pen_. _A couple of weeks later, the scene cuts to Squidward, SpongeBob, and Mr. Krabs, gathered around a table_

**"What am I going to do? If I receive one more complaint, I'll have to shut down the Krusty Krab." **Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob & Squidward.

**"Can I send in a complaint?" **Says Squidward which annyoys Mr. Krabs.

**"If I could fire you..." **

**"Those complaints aren't just awful. They smell, too. Reminds me of the Chum Bucket." **SpongeBob observes.

**"Chum Bucket, eh? It does smell like chum. I think we ought to pay Plankton a little visit." **Mr. Krabs repies as he picks up one of the complaint notes and sniffs said note

_The scene cuts to the Chum Bucket, where Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and SpongeBob are standing in front of the double doors_

**"Come on out, Plankton. We have a couple of questions for you!" **Mr. Krabs shouts as he is knocking on The Chum Bucket double doors.

_**"**_**What do you want, Krabs?" **

**"Do you recognize these papers?" **Mr. Krabs asks as he _throws stack of complaints near Plankton_

**"Never seen them before." **Plankton replies.

**"Are you sure?" **Krabs asks him again.

**"Yes, Euguene." **Plankton assures him.

**"Are you **_**really**_** sure?" **

"**I thought you said you only had a "couple" of questions to ask me."** Plankton says.

"**Admit it, Plankton."** Spongebob orders Plankton.

"**Admit what?"** Plankton says, as he has no idea of what is happening.

"**Admit...uh...Mr. Krabs, take this one."** SpongeBob tells Mr. Krabs.

"**Admit that you're trying to undermine me business by exceeding me complaints quota."** Mr. Krabs orders Plankton after revealing his plan.

"**Sorry, but I've done no such thing."** Plankton says.

"**Then explain the smell of chum that's coming from all of these letters that **_**you**_** wrote." **Mr. Krabs orders him.

"**Smell of...Karen! I told you to bring me **_**my**_** pen! The chum pen is your pen!"** Plankton shouts at Karen after finding out he had been using the wrong pen in the first place instead of using his pen.

"**Well, you should probably organize them!"** Karen answers in another room of the Chum Bucket.

"**Fine, you've caught me, Krabs. I wrote all of those complaints. So**?" Plankton answers.

"**So, you're going to jail. Sheldon Plankton, you're in violation of ordinance 301 sub-section 13 of the Bikini Bottom restaurant ordinances." **An officer tells him as then walks up and handcuffs Plankton. 

"**Sub-section 13?"** Plankton asks what this means.

"**Which clearly states **_**any restaurant owner that attempts sabotage of another restaurant through use of the complaint quota is to be arrested for weeks dictated by amount of complaints forged."**_Mr. Krabs answers as he pulls out the book and puts on glasses

"**Amount of weeks for complaints forged?" **Plankton realises as he _looks at large stack of complaints. _**"Oh****, dear."**

"**Come along."** The officer tells Plankton as he picks up Plankton and walks out of scene with him.

_The scene cuts to Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Squidward, looking at the surplus amount of customers in the Krusty Krab dining room._

"**Warms me heart to see that some mere complaints didn't stop me clintele from coming to the Krusty Krab. With that said, I've taken down the complaints compartment. Instead, I've stored it somewhere else from here on out."** Mr Krabs says.

"**Where's that?"** SpongeBob asks.

_The scene cuts to the Krusty Krab bathroom, where a customer can be seen standing in a stall_

"**I don't think you understand my complaint. Are you even listening to me?"** A customer says as then a toilet flush is heard as the episode ends.


	2. SpongeToons Fan Mail

SpongeToons

Season 2: Episode 9 -

SpongeToons Fan Mail

This originally aired July 23rd, 2014.

"**Mail, mail, mail..."** SpongeBob says on the couch.

"**...and there's another junk mail." **Patrick continues from SpongeBob's moaning of sorting out the mail on the couch which is usually once a week for the gang.

"**More bills...ughhh" **The leader and writer of SpongeToons, Luis shouts as what he hates more than SpongeBob Fanon Wiki sockpuppets is junk mail and bills that he gets.

"**When will we ever get fanmail?" **Luis's friend only known by TheITChap ponders.

"**I know... But look I've found one." **I say when I have found a letter addressed o the team aseveryone gathers around and reads the fanmail.

_Dear Luis, _

_Your shows are great and of high quality especially SpongeToons. I hope to see more especially the newly announced Malaysian Independence Day special & Season 2 Finale! Let's see what season 3 has! _

_A Malaysian fan, _

_Ali _

"**Nice! Someone from my country!" **TheITChap congratulates on reading the first fan mail of the show and it being from a Malaysian person (that I have translated the letter from Malaysian to English).

"**Hmm, let's see, uhh... Bills" **Luis repeats an early saying of Patrick.

"**Somekind of letter."** SpongeBob observes from the first item he finds as the letter is then opened

_Dear Luis and the gang, _

_SpongeToons is awesome show and well thanks for the episodes man! _

_A Boston fan, _

_Ellie. _

**"Awesome, I like you." **I exclaim with cheer.

"**Meh, no one from my country."** Luis says, who is left out since I and TheITChap got fan letters and he hasn't.

"**Or is there?"** TheITChap says which excites Luis and the gang as TheITChap is holding another letter

_Dear Luis, _

_Thank you for the wonderful show, only over here in the Philippines with the weather blocking the signals to the televisions, we don't really get all the episodes. But for you and the gang over there. Thank you. _

_A Philippine fan, _

_Carlito _

"**Wow, what really good fans**." TheITChap gathers. But he looks around to see everyone except Ghastlyop who is typing on his computer.

"**I'm right here, you know. Writing the finale."** Ghastly replies, so everyone knows what he is doing.

Everyone goes to the computer and looks at the word document... It says "SpongeToons: Season 2, Episode 18 - The Last Of The Chum Lords transcript and the episode ends.


End file.
